The subject matter herein relates generally to latches for plug connectors.
Connector systems including mating connectors configured to be separably mated for data and/or power transmission through the connector system. For example, the connector systems typically include complementary plug connectors and receptacle connectors configured to be mated to and unmated from each other. The connectors typically include latching features to secure mating of the plug connector with the receptacle connector. For example, the plug connector may include a deflectable latch configured to be received in a latch opening of the receptacle connector. Some latches are manufactured from plastic, which are subject to failure or breaking due to excessive force applied to the latch. Other latches are manufactured from metal, such as being stamped and formed to include a latching tip. However, the latching tips are thin and may form a knife-like edge that may shear or cut into the structure defining the latch opening, leading to damage to the receptacle connector or the plug connector.
A need remains for a cost effective and reliable latching system for a plug connector.